Mystery Magic
by Eaglerox
Summary: The Mugiwara crew and Trafalgar Law (unwillingly) head into the rainbow mist for another adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Luffy gets hyped up about a "mystery rainbow mist" and Law mopes around, hoping that he can un-ally himself with the Straw Hats as soon as possible.

* * *

"Oi, Mugiwara-ya." Law's voice broke through Luffy's endless daydreams of eating meat. Luffy snapped to attention.

"What is it, Tra-guy?" He grinned, already imagining that Law would give him a piece of meat, drool spilling out like a waterfall onto the deck. Law sighed and put his hand to his forehead. _Why, again, did I have to choose _**_this_**_ crew to ally with, out of all others? _

"What is that?" Law pointed in front of them, to a misty looking section of the sky. He figured that the idiot rubber captain would probably know, he'd probably had seen it on at least one of his idiotic adventure trips. "Is it safe to go through, or do we need to change course?" It was a literally a rainbow of colors, and upon seeing it Luffy's eyes widened. He stopped drooling and stared at the rainbow mist for more than what should have been necessary.

Law was slightly worried. He had never seen the rubber captain display interest in anything other than food. He faced the mist and kept his hand on his katana, just in case there was something he needed to slice up.

"Oi, Nami! Zoro! Usopp! Sanji! Chopper! Robin! You have **got **to see this!" Luffy screamed, waving his arms frantically. The entire crew instantly rushed out. Franky and Brook seemed quite confused, staring at the rainbow mist in front of them, but the other crew members let out noises that resembled a dying cow. (Except for Zoro of course, he was napping on the deck.) Usopp started quivering. Law started to get just a _tiny _bit worried. However, Luffy was still grinning, as if he didn't give a care about what was happening to his crew members.

"Let's go in! It'll be fun, just like last time!" The Straw Hat captain shouted happily. Franky and Brook just stood there waiting, even more confused than before. Usopp whispered something with a grimace on his face, and realization dawned on both of their faces. Franky held a hand to his face, mumbling something along the lines of _why did I join this crew. _Law had to agree with him, even if he wasn't an actual crew member.

"Mugiwara-ya, you did not answer my question." Law stated, his neutral expression back into place. Luffy turned and grinned. Law felt extremely uneasy. _Maybe I should just jump off this boat now and save myself the trouble. _

Nami shoved the captain aside as he started to ramble about "a mystery mist", "some timey wimey wibbly wobbly things", and "whole new world". She sighed and tossed a piece of meat over to the far side of the ship, watching with an amused expression as Luffy sprinted in that direction as fast as he could. Then she turned to Law and started to explain.

"When we were just starting out as pirates, we came upon an island called Ruluka Island. This same rainbow mist was there, and we went in due to Luffy's carelessness and an old guy. In short: Once we entered, the mist took us to an entirely different dimension, where time didn't work as it did in our world." Law was struggling to keep his neutral face on. He internally screamed, _No! I don't want to! This is not part of the plan! No! NO! Don't tell me we're going to go in there!_

Luffy's grin grew wider, as if it was even possible. "We're going!" He declared, which was Luffy equivalent to _I'm an idiot and I do reckless things! Plus, I'm the captain and you all have to do what I say! Haha! Meat! _

Law couldn't take it anymore. "**I **should get a say in this! **I **am a captain too!" And despite knowing how childish he sounded at the moment, all he wanted to do was just continue with their plan to take down Kaidou. Nami sighed.

"It's too late to change course. Look, the mist is about five feet away from the ship. Luffy, stop hyperventilating. Go take a calm down walk." Law silently willed Aokiji to come forth and cast his icy powers onto them so the water would stop moving and they wouldn't have to go in. He sat down next to where Zoro was, took a deep breath, and buried his face in his hands. _Why. Why. Why me? Whyyyyyyyyy._

Luffy leaped over and tapped his shoulder. "Oi, Tra-guy! Are you ok? You look sick. Are you constipated?" He put on a worried face and prodded him in the side. "If you need to poop, there's a toilet over there." He pointed at the left side of the ship. Law didn't respond. Luffy looked even more concerned. "Do you need to drink some prune juice, Tra-guy?"

As a shichibukai, he decided, _screw the ally stuff__,_ he was going to turn the crew in as soon as they got back.

The crew all felt an immense chill while the ship sailed swiftly into the mist. A flash of bright white made everybody's eyes shut tight, hoping that the experience would be over as soon as possible. The blinding light woke Zoro up. He raised his head lazily, with eyes still closed, not the least bit aware of their current predicament. His one remaining eye opened.

He saw Luffy grinning, the crew with deadpan faces, a bright light rapidly fading away, and decided to just go back to sleep and forget that he saw anything.

* * *

**A/N: **Drop a review, let me know what you think so far :3 No flames please! And I do admit, I did make Law kind of OOC while he was moping. But you can't blame him, most pirates wouldn't even last a day with the Straw Hats X)


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro blinked and yawned. He turned to the nearest person, who happened to be the idiot love-cook. "Oi, swirly-brow."

"What is it, shitty marimo?" The cook snarled at his rival with a plate of tea in his hands for his lovely ladies.

"What happened while I was asleep?" The swordsman pointed at Law, sitting in a little dark corner, giving off an _I want to be alone _aura. His face pulled into a thoughtful expression. "Ah! I see. He's constipated!"

Law wanted to curl up into a ball and die. _I'm not constipated. What makes you think that? _

Zoro suddenly jerked back, as if shocked. Sanji took notice, and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

The swordsman stared wide eyed at his face. "You look... you look so..."

"What do I look like? Spit it out, shitty swordsman." Sanji scoffed. Zoro continued his staring.

"You look so... young."

"...What?"

"Go look in a mirror or something." The blonde immediately set down the tea, turned and ran into one of the bathrooms. _If he's pulling a prank, I swear he'll be so, so sorry. _He gazed into one of the mirrors.

Astonished, he realized that his face had been converted back to when he was about the age of sixteen, still keeping his current hairstyle and facial hair though. The only noticeable difference was that his face was just a tiny bit rounder and his hair was slightly less scruffy. Nevertheless, it was a change, and it was noticeable. He rushed out to confront the swordsman.

"You too! You look even stupider than usual!" He barked at the green-haired man. Zoro blinked, and ran to the right of the ship. "Wrong way, marimo!"

Zoro blushed slightly and ran in the right direction towards the bathroom. He switched the light on and looked at himself. He kept his eye and chest scars, but his hair was slightly longer, only by a centimeter, and his face was less menacing and frightening looking! (A/N: Yeah, I'm pretty sure they have lights if they have so much advanced technology.)

"AH!" He screamed in horror. "I'VE TURNED INTO A PANSY!" He panicked and grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be one of Franky's wrenches, and threw it as hard as he could into the mirror. It shattered, and the swordsman was lucky that he didn't get cut by any of the numerous pieces of broken glass flying around.

Sanji snorted at the sound of breaking glass. _Typical Zoro. _

Zoro finally walked out, his face contorted in anger and a hint of confusion. Sanji laughed, and the marimo shot him a glare. "Franky's going to kill you!"

Robin peeked in from the other side of the deck. "What's all the commotion over here? Is anyone hurt? Dead, even?" She smiled in her neutral way. Zoro took this to be a sign of finished conversation with the ero-cook and fell back asleep.

Despite feeling a little bit unsettled, Sanji could not deny a sweet lady. "Robin-_chwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan_~" He sang, picking up the plate of tea. "Would you care for some tea?" The black-haired woman smiled and took the cup from the tray.

"Have you looked in the mirror, today, Sanji?" Robin questioned. "You look a little different today." Sanji sighed and nodded. Suddenly, a horrible thought popped up in his head. Could she be questioning his manliness?

"I assure you, Robin-chwan, that I'm still handsome and manly inside." The cook puffed out his chest in pride. Robin giggled.

"I'm quite sure of that, cook-san. I was rather surprised too, as I noticed some changes when we first entered this world. I'm actually rather pleased, now I won't look so out of place with the rest of you young people."

Now that she mentioned it, Sanji started noticing that her hair was sleeker and she looked more curvy in a way. He almost started drooling, but he reminded himself that it was indecent, and instead decided to agree with the archeologist. "Very beautiful, Robin-_chwaaaaaaaaan!" _

Sanji walked out into the main part of the deck, taking in the sight of everybody's faces. Even Luffy looked younger, and he thought that wasn't possible for an idiot like him. Robin accompanied him. "Wait a second," she told him, and went inside her and Nami's shared room. She quickly stuck her head out and made an inviting motion.

Sanji practically sprinted into the girls' room, wondering if he could find some panties lying around somewhere. He stifled a nosebleed and continued on. Robin motioned for him to sit, and pulled out a book. "Here, take a look at this page."

Sanji blinked. "Oh, isn't this the book from a while ago? The rainbow mist?"

Robin nodded. "This is, in fact, true information, no matter how ridiculous it might seem. This would provide an explanation for why we are sixteen years old, and what world we might be expected to be in. It says here that technology in worlds may differ, but is typically equally or more advanced than ours."

"Ah. I see."

"Come on, Cook-san. We should tell the others before they get too confused." Robin got up and left the room, leaving Sanji a few seconds to search for stray lingerie. Spotting none, he bounded after her like a puppy.

Robin motioned for the crew and Law to come over. She explained about their current dilemma and pulled out the book. Most of the crew members didn't even notice until now.

Law, however, was extremely confused (Due to him being an antisocial freak sitting in a corner). "What's going on?" Sanji pointed at the bathroom, and pointed to his face. Law took that differently than he should have. _Oh no. Not you too_

Sanji suddenly remembered that Zoro had "accidentally" destroyed the mirror, and went to grab a new one for the Shichibukai. He handed it to the doctor, and started swooning over Nami and Robin again.

Law held the mirror, staring absently into space. _What am I supposed to do with this thing? _He sighed and just decided to check if his face was still in it's neutral mode.

"What."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** I'm so sorry for the long wait! Here we go c: Here's some Straw Hats (And Law) fumbling around with a piece of familiar yet different technology. Next update will be quicker I promise!

* * *

"Su-geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei! Look at the island! It's HUGE!" Luffy's ear-shattering wails of joy echoed across the ship. Law visibly flinched and covered his ears.

"Is it really that exciting?"

"I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH A HUGE ISLAND!" Luffy shouted gleefully. "So much land to explore... so much land to have an adventure in..." He bounced up and down, showing his excitement.

"Yohohohoho! My eyes must be decieved! That _is _a really large island!" Brook whistled. "But, I don't have any eyes to see with. SKULL JOKE!" Law quickly turned to the skeleton.

"Ah, skeleton-ya. I forgot to tell you something." He gestured at the broken mirror. "You don't seem to have gotten any younger." _I mean, you're still a skeleton... _

Brook frowned. "That's a little harsh... Look at my afro! It's so much softer! Yohohohohoho!" Law sighed.

"That's nice and all, but the people on this island might find it a little creepy. We need to cover you up somehow, to avoid any suspicion." Brook nodded and put on his fluffy Soul King coat, and his top hat. Law decided it wasn't enough and handed him a fake mustache just in case.

Law was super proud of himself for thinking of that idea, and handed out fake mustaches and beards to everyone else. Then he realized something:

"Where is Caesar? Kin'emon? Momonosuke?"

Despite being half asleep, Zoro still answered. "Momonosuke is with Robin and Nami in the girls' quarters, and Kin'emon and shitty-cook are probably off sulking somewhere on the ship. No idea where Caesar is, though." He promptly fell back asleep with a loud snore.

While Nami was shouting orders for everyone to dock the ship at the island's harbor, Law searched for Caesar. He searched on the deck, in the rooms, even in the cupboard. But he was nowhere to be found. Feeling slightly panicked, Law knocked over a barrel while he was running around, searching for the scientist.

...That was an _awfully heavy barrel_.

Law drew his sword and prepared to cut it in half. Screaming arose from the barrel, and Caesar burst out of it. "Don't hurt me! I still have so many things to accomplish, worthless scum!"

_Well, at least I found him..._

Caesar looked the same as he did a few years ago, when he first gassed Punk Hazard, although his hair retained it's shape from the present. Obviously, he still had two large horns sticking out of his head, and Law fixed that by slapping a black hat on his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing anything abnormal. We're in an unknown world close to an unknown island, this is just logic really..." Law scowled. "It would probably be a good idea to stay hidden, after all, the hat doesn't exactly hide your horns."

Caesar frowned and shook the hat off. "Hell no."

Law sighed, crouched down, and pulled out his katana again. "Then perhaps, we can just remove them?"

Caesar shrieked and threw the hat back on. "Okay! Okay! Just wait until I tell Joker about you!" He stuck his tongue out like a child. Law just decided to ignore him and go check up on their surroundings.

The island was nearing closer, and there was a small dock visible from where they were. Nami shouted at Zoro to go and raise the sails. Law leaned over the ship and looked over at the island. It was actually pretty grassy, compared to other islands that they had been to, and the land was pretty high off the ocean.

Law decided to lean a bit farther, enjoying his peace, when suddenly something slammed into his back and knocked him off the boat. Law panicked, as he was a devil fruit user and would sink like a hammer. _What was_ _**that**? _

He looked up in the second that he took to fall into the water, and saw the smiling face of Monkey D. Luffy. "Oops, sorry!" The straw hat captain said cheerfully. "We were just playing some tag."

With a splash, Law hit the water and started sinking. _That shitty straw hat, if I manage to get back up he is SO dead, I'm going to murder him and kill him to death with my roo__-" _He was hurriedly pulled out of the ocean by Sanji, who tossed him onto the deck like a rag doll. _Ow._

Law lay there breathing for a few minutes, murderous thoughts running through his head, until Luffy stuck his face in his line of sight. "Sorry, Tra-guy. I didn't mean to." Law took a deep breath, sat up as fast as he could and narrowly avoided punching the idiot in the face. He scooted as far away from Luffy as possible, and resumed his murderous thoughts in his dark corner. _The world hates me.__  
_

He scooted by Chopper, and told him almost the same things he had told Brook. "Pretend you're a plushie. We can't risk anything."

Chopper pouted. "Why?"

"We don't want to increase any suspicion that we are from a different world. Because back in our world, that isn't normal either. We want to blend in with people who already live here, ok?"

"...So it's a mystery reason." _You don't even know how much you sound like the rubber idiot right now. And I thought you were sane._

"No. You," he pointed at Chopper. "Blend. In. With. People. Ok?" Chopper hesitated.

"Only if you say -mecha."

Law groaned. "So we can fit in. Mecha."

Chopper's eyes sparkled. "Just like a robot!" He squealed and hugged Law's leg, and tried to climb up using his katana. "Does pressing your nose change your hair too, Tra-guy?" Law shook him off and stalked off to his little dark corner again.

* * *

After Law had dried himself off, the shipwright popped up from underneath the Sunny. "We're docked! SUPER!" He announced, forming a star with his crossed arms. _Weird... What was his name again? Fra... Fran... Francisco. Right._

Luffy was obviously the first person to leap off the ship, and would have fallen into the ocean _again _if Chopper had not forcibly dragged him back on deck, demanding that he use the stairs like a normal person, or at least land on solid ground. Law sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. The crew headed inland, accompanied by a beaming Momonosuke, his angry father, and a disgruntled Caesar, still in his sea stone cuffs.

Suddenly Luffy stopped, and his mouth dropped open. "What is it now, mugiwara-ya?" Law hissed, not pleased with him holding them up. The sooner they got back to the New World, the better. There was really only one advantage of being here, and that was that Doflamingo couldn't chase him anymore.

"SUGOIIIIIIIIIIII!" Luffy screamed, his eyes shining like stars and crying tears of joy. "IT'S SO COOL!" He stretched out a rubber arm and grabbed onto something in the distance. Zoro saw this as a bad sign (From experience, of course :D) and immediately motioned for everyone to run as far as they could, away from Luffy before they were all crushed.

Luffy's arm started to pull back, taking whatever he had grabbed back with him. It landed on the ground with a crash, miraculously staying in one piece, albeit a bit dented. Now that Law could see a bit closer, it was large, about the size of twelve people. It was slightly gray, and had doors on the side, suggesting that people could go in. Luckily there was nobody inside, otherwise they would have been killed by Luffy's recklessness. There was an alarm going off, but stopped within a few minutes due to the machine being tossed around.

Usopp and Chopper's eyes sparkled. "SUGOI!" They shouted at the same time, and practically teleported over to the machine.

"Looks like a robot!" Luffy drooled. Out of curiosity, he opened the door. "So people get in from the ceiling! Cool!" He exclaimed.

Nami whacked him on the head. "Idiot! The thing's obviously on it's side! There's wheels here, for heaven's sake!" Luffy groaned and held his sore head. After a few minutes, he pushed the machine back up, a feat not really surprising for Luffy.

Nami noticed the steering wheel first. "It's like a ship! Only it's on land. It's obviously meant to drive, otherwise the wheels and the steering wheel wouldn't be there." She finished proudly. _Duh_, Law thought.

"I'll test that theory." Law announced. "If it indeed drives on land, it could be very useful to us." He climbed in the front door, sat down in the seat in front of the steering wheel, and immediately had a problem. "How do you turn this thing on?"

Franky grinned. "Easy. Just look for two wires that will connect. Only if it's the wrong two wires, you'll probably electrocute yourself." _Very helpful, idiot shipwright._

Law was 500% done. "Then you do it." He growled at the shipwright, who happily climbed up into the seat, managing to squeeze his shoulders in.

A small hand shot out and grabbed onto one of the machine's compartments. Franky opened it carefully, and then suddenly smashed his fist in there and fished out two sparking wires. Law was suddenly glad he didn't get to do it.

The shipwright connected the wires, and the roar of an engine came to life. "SUPER! Now let me test this. If that worked, then it should be able to drive. It's like the waver, except on land." He experimented with a few levers, waiting for the machine to start moving. "Maybe it's broken... what a shame." Franky sighed. Just as the machine started moving. Franky wildly pulled levers and turned the wheel until it stopped about an inch away from a large tree.

"I guess it works!" He grinned. "Get in, everybody! We're going to look for people who can tell us where we are. I just wonder what this thing is called... It's genius!"

"Hold on... I'm not going in there." Caesar shook in fear, and Momonosuke tried to hide in Robin's arms.

"Wimps!" Luffy called. _Very mature._

"I'm not a wimp! And certainly not weak!" Caesar yelled back. "Look, I'll prove it to you!" He jumped in the vehicle and cowered in the very back. _And your point is...?_

* * *

After a couple minutes, everyone had managed to squeeze in the vehicle. They were technically stealing it, because after all, it probably belonged to someone. Caesar was apparently worried that the thing would blow up, and that set off a chain reaction from Usopp and Chopper.

"I think my I-Can't-Get-On-This-Thingy disease is coming up again. I'll die. I swear."

"Me too."

"Me three. Shorororororo!"

The two straw hats turned to stare at Caesar. "What are you _wearing_?"

Caesar huffed and attempted to fold his arms with seastone handcuffs on. "It's fashion."

"Law made you put it on, didn't you?" _Busted!_

"N-no!"

Chopper and Usopp's sarcastic replies were cut off by Franky. "We're setting off!" He announced, pushing some levers. The engine roared to a start, and to the amazement of few people, the machine started moving.

* * *

Unfortunately, Franky was not as good a driver on land than he was on sea. Within three seconds, they were already stuck in the ditch that Luffy had made when he dragged the vehicle over. There were trees surrounding them on all sides but one.

"...At least we got somewhere?"

Law hid his face in his hands. _Why. Why. Why._

He kicked open one of the doors, and to his surprise, it flew off the hinges and landed somewhere between the trees. _I guess it really did take a lot of damage from the idiot captain. _"How about we just _walk _like normal people?"

* * *

Its a van, by the way, if you didn't notice X3


End file.
